


A Reunion Born to be Wild

by JamesJenkins9



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, Band Fic, Blow Jobs, Boys' Love, Brotherly Love, Erotica, Fanfiction, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hardcore, Homosexuality, Japan, M/M, Male Slash, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Party, Reunion Sex, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: The band gets together for a long awaited reunion in a estate on the outskirts of Tokyo. It is one that offers them a chance not only to make up for lost time but also to embrace the feelings and burgeoning desires they have all dreamed of sharing again.
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Yook Sungjae, Lee Changsub/Shin Donggeun | Peniel, Lee Minhyuk/Lim Hyunsik, Lee Minhyuk/Seo Eunkwang, Seo Eunkwang/Yook Sungjae
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The events depicted in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to any person living or dead is merely coincidental. It contains sexually explicit material. Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

Lim Hyunsik would never forget that night. It was enacted in a beautiful scene. BTOB's latest musical tour of Japan fell on the 9th of November that year. It was a fitting spot to celebrate their reunion. Hyunsik had been looking forward to it with surging anticipation following his call to military service.

This year on the outskirts of Tokyo, a peaceful and calm breeze was blowing. All Hyunsik's friends/band mates were invited to the luxurious Lotus Spring estate in the Greater Tokyo Area for the occasion. Hyunsik came prepared, his heart beating loudly with hot palms gripping the steering wheel as he drove closer towards the property. The beauty of the place truly was to be admired. As he locked his car and removed his bags, Hyunsik was unable to hide his smile as it was sure to be an evening full of excitement. He walked towards the front door with antsy joy and anticipation which made the hairs of his neck stand up. 

The Living Room was wonderfully decorated with bouquets, balloons and multi-colored banners. By the middle of the evening, the celebration began when Lee Changsub and Peniel arrived. Then Hyunsik went into the hall and dressed in his _special_ clothes. 

His band mates were all waiting for him. They welcomed Hyunsik by applauding, patting him on the back and making kissy faces. The sheet cake ordered for the reunion had been placed on a large table around a gorgeously arranged set of strawberry-scented candles. It was a large and exquisite white cake.

The scene was amazing. Hyunsik cut the first slice of cake, serving a piece of it to a grateful Sungjae. The rest of the band cheered him uproariously, clapped and raised their wine glasses. 

"To friends!" they cheered. They exchanged presents and took a great number of photos together.

The guys joked around and caught up as they dined on slices of cake, sweets, sushi along with soft drinks and alcohol. There was a wave of love, fun brotherhood and laughter spreading over the room. They sang karaoke and performed mock stand-up comedy. As an evening highlight, each of the guys shared poems and songs they wrote of one another while on military service. 

When it was nearing 10 PM, Hyunsik thanked his friends for coming. He was surprised to see they had changed as far as their service experienced made them but still were the friends he cherished. Ilhoon gave him a pair of cross earrings and Eunkwang bought Hyunsik a diamond necklace with their initials intertwined. Hyunsik thanked his friends for coming to the reunion, making it a grand one sure to be unforgettable. He certainly wanted to remember what would take place tonight. 

Hyunsik retired to his room dressing down into a pair of red _Rocky_ men's boxer briefs. The evening had been beyond awesome, he didn't want to accept it coming to an end only to pass the night alone. The room was barely lit save for the lamp on the bedside table. Hyunsik stood on the left side folding the blanket forward until a light knock tapped twice on the door. Hyunsik turned around to find Minhyuk standing in the doorway dressed in black-white flannel boxer shorts with their friends behind him, their heads moving about to get a look at a half-nude Hyunsik.

Minhyuk smirked and entered the room, walking toward the bed and mounting the clean white mattress on his knees. Hyunsik found himself joining him on all fours. Minhyuk happily embraced Hyunsik who held him by the hips. Ilhoon followed along with Sungjae who sported a handsome pair of red-black _Under Armor_ shorts. The two began to kiss as did Minhyuk and Hyunsik. Eunkwang got close to Sungjae and gently caressed his left shoulder, hip and over the torso before giving the dark-haired beauty a kiss. Ilhoon took the opportunity to reach over and touch Sungjae's rising bulge. He tapped Eunkwang's now freely exposed ass twice, his hand resting on Sungjae's right leg as he and Eunkwang reveled in each others taste. 

Hyunsik's fondling caught Sungjae's attention. He broke the kiss with Minhyuk, licking his lips at the sweet ministrations his brunette brown-eyed friend gave. Ilhoon and Eunkwang kissed Hyunsik sucked on Minhyuk's neck and nipples while getting a loving caress from Ilhoon. Hyunsik's lips suckered deeper on Minhyuk's neck, causing him to shut his eyes and groan. Hyunsik's mouth traveled up to Minhyuk's chin while Ilhoon found his chest massaged by Eunkwang and in turn Sungjae who kissed Ilhoon. Hyunsik and Minhyuk shared another as well.

Sungjae's right hand landed an inch away from Ilhoon's aroused _meat_ as Eunkwang sought to reenter the brotherly tryst. Hyunsik's ahnds rested on Minhyuk's neck, the others hands upon his legs briefly before Ilhoon's fingers reached towards Minhyuk's butt crack again. 

Sungjae rubbed at Ilhoon's crotch, his cock head peeping out of his own _Hanes_ black boxers. Eunkwang was _massaging_ Sungjae's back. They both turned their attention on each other. Giggles rose up as Ilhoon kept fingering Minhyuk, whose white t-shirt was pulled halfway off his shoulders with Hyunsik's chin resting on top of Minhyuk's collar bone-both smiling at each other. Hyunsik kneading his ass cheeks. Ilhoon left Sungjae and Eunkwang to enjoy themselves while he felt up Minhyuk as Hyunsik pulled his shirt off.

Ilhoon took a smooch at Minhyuk's butt and began to tease at his anal opening again. Minhyuk and Hyunsik still locked eyes together. Hyunsik brought his open mouth down on Minhyuk's left nipple. Sungjae and Eunkwang both consumed in their own intimate episode. Eunkwang sucking on Sungjae's left nipple to his band mates exhilaration. Eunkwang's lips slipped away returning to Sungjae's mouth. Ilhoon turned his attention and lust back to his friends, wanting a sample of the delicious action. Ilhoon got to an energetic Eunkwang first.

Hyunsik now had Minhyuk on all fours facing the bed frame. He pulled him forward and spread his butt cheeks open then kissed the right one making Minhyuk shudder. Ilhoon became emboldened with two pairs of his five bandmates indulging in a orgy whose fire gained momentum. He started taking his briefs off yet stopped so as to kiss on Minhyuk's lower legs. 

Sungjae reclined in front of a nude Eunkwang and _fed_ on his right nipple. The smell of Eunkwang's citrus lotion-scented body made his hunger skyrocket. The moans continued to increase in volume. Hyunsik kissed at Eunkwang's hole, sliding his tongue slightly in yet not deep enough. The wondrous expression on his friends face was worth the teasing. Hyunsik lifted Minhyuk's left leg up and licked over and in between the others toes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion becomes more stimulating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering where Changsub and Peniel are in the story. A chapter will come featuring them. When first drafting this story, I forgot them unintentionally. Will not do that again in the future. Hope you enjoy the story nevertheless and do leave reviews. If you want me to do specific member pairings here, just let me know.

The guys were now situated in a human pyramid with a naked Sungjae on top being eaten out by Eunkwang. To his left, Hyunsik was sucking on Sungjae's's left nipple. Minhyuk and Ilhoon gleefully played with Eunkwang's cock and balls. 

The gaudy symphony of intimate moans rose louder than a sea of screaming fans. The cries of the stimulated youths, their laughter and slapping of wet skin resonated and traveled through the house. Minhyuk _molded_ Eunkwang's cock while their two friends above them dominated the scene, like a volcano on the verge of exploding. Minhyuk and Ilhoon kissed each other at the sound of Eunkwang's moans. Minhyuk began to jerk off Eunkwang while Ilhoon tweaked his right nipple. Hyunsik kissed down Sungjae's left side leading to his flopping cock. Eunkwang broke off Sungjae's hole, catching his breath yet indulged in the smell of Sungjae's pre-jizz and sweat. 

Hyunsik's black eyes gazed down to see Ilhoon and Minhyuk worshiping Eunkwang's manhood. Sungjae took hold of his erection and began to whack off. In sync, Minhyuk jerked off Eunkwang to Sungjae while Ilhoon slipped a finger into his ass. Hyunsik strained to get a closer look and even taste while Eunkwang fingered Sungjae's hole. Ilhoon brought his right hand over to Minhyk's mouth, fingers slick with Eunkwang's pre-cum and let Minhyuk suck his fingers off. Hyunsik knelt over to get a full view as he pinched Eunkwang's left nipple. The very scene bringing out delighted smiles. Ilhoon pinched Eunkwang's right one while letting Hyunsik have a taste of the _nectar_ himself. Hyunsik licked his lips at the honeysuckle flavor and pulled back just as Eunkwang lifted his head away from Sungjae's hole for some fresh air. The two found each other, faces reaching close to kiss as Hyunsik let a few drops of saliva fall from his mouth down to Eunkwang's cock and puckering hole. He nearly shot his load at the three pairs of hands feeling over his _blade_. 

Hyunsik laughed at how hard Eunkwang got while he was kissed by Sungjae. He took Eunkwang's left foot into his mouth and licked his toes while Eunkwang kissed him, pinching his left nipple. Ilhoon took care of the right one. Eunkwang was a stone's throw away from shooting his load before Minhyuk rose up off the bed and slipped over to the left of Sungjae. He wanted a new angle on their whirlwind bro-fest now. Sungjae and Minhyuk kissed. Ilhoon put his fingers in Eunkwang's mouth while Ilhoon came in for another kiss. ilhoon stroked Eunkwang's cock, enjoying hiss trained yet awestruck expression. Kicking it up a notch, Ilhoon beat Eunkwang off more as his band brother moaned and threw his head back on a sweaty pillow. 

"Oh my God, fuck!" Eunkwang shouted. "Oh shit!"

Ilhoon didn't hide his satisfaction at seeing Eunkwang cum. His fingers tickling over his band mate's aching dick and red hole. Sungjae ran his right hand over Eunkwang as the others marveled at his full naked beauty laughing.

Eunkwang continued to cry out, his _eruption_ very close now. He welcomed every touch the others gave him as it charged him to climax harder. 

"Fuck!" Eunkwang screamed while Ilhoon kissed his open mouth unceasingly jacking him until his _hose_ went limp and pools of cum were strewn about. Their five friends shouting and cheering in encouragement for his _geyser_ to burst. 

Voices intermingled as Minhyuk and Sungjae kissed. Ilhoon dabbed his fingers in Eunkwang's juices, feeding them to him with a passion. 

Hyunsik got on all fours with Ilhoon eating him out lying on the bed while Minhyuk joined in, kneeling behind Hyunsik. Eunkwang kissed along Ilhoon's neck while languidly jerking him off as Sungjae quickly took the cock into his mouth when Eunkwang let it go and sucked Ilhoon's left nipple. Hyunsik moaned between brief breaths. The licentious combustion a second from going **KABOOM**! 

Hyunsik got up, leaned over and kissed Ilhoon before showing Minhyuk his true devoted love in an equally fiery kiss. The two were as classical mythic marble-carved characters caught in an intimate scene.

Below them Eunkwang kissed along Ilhoon's left calf before downing his friend's cock in his mouth again. The positions changed as Minhyuk raised his ass above Ilhoon's head for him to dig in. Sungjae tweaked his left nipple while Hyunsik laid under Eunkwang and sucked his cock, _cuffing the carrot_ simultaneously. 

Hyunisk got his ass hit twice by Minhyuk as the rest of their friends were taken body and mind in the fervid feast that this night allowed them to have. Sungjae and Eunkwang continued teasing Minhyuk's nipples and cock. Eunkwang gave Minhyuk's cock three brief strokes before spitting into his hand and rubbed the member, nuts and hole in a downward circular motion. He wanted to be the one who made a tempestuous Minhyuk's seed fly over the cotton sheets. Sungjae's moans followed up thanks to Ilhoon's tongue drilling deeper into his inner abyss. Eunkwang and Sungjae's lips met again. Ilhoon, now enraptured by his own cock needing to release the two weeks worth of cum he'd held back for this moment. He _beat the bishop_ furiously with an open mouth. On a whim, he changed his mind, got on his knees and came to rejoin Eunkwang and Sungjae. 

Spent, flesh tingling from the gradual descent from the heavenly tenderness, the five laid out in a row randomly touching each other speaking little. Pet names, dirty jokes and giggles were now heard where dynamite hair-raising sexual chorus echoed just a moment ago. The flame may have gone out but the wick was still hot. Even as the blanket was pulled over top their sticky cum splattered bodies by someone's hand, the five only just came to the realization:

**Where the hell were Changsub and Peniel**?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peniel x Changsub chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter as I promised. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you want me to write another featuring the whole group together. Be sure to leave reviews. Will have more BTOB stories to come.

On the east wing of the house, another carnally sweltering scene was taking place between Peniel and Changsub. Peniel laid on his back, nude body kissed by the cool air of the _Honey Well_ fan running in the room. Changsub poised at his mate's crotch, kissing his trimmed balls and licking at his hole with cat-like virtuoso. 

"Aahhhhh!" Peniel moaned at Changsub's tongue darting in and out of him, provoking more aroused notes to be played.

Peniel's gasps and nearly _desperate_ screams of gaiety blossomed as Changsub teasingly alternated between his hole and half of his thick _meat_. Changsub's hands snaked on both sides of Peniel's hips, covering his belly button. All the dark-haired eye-catching beauty was able to do was shut his eyes as the sexual-luminosity set off the enormous bangs within him. 

"Oh my G-oh shit...." Peniel inaudibly muttered as Changsub's lips worked in an elicit coercion on his _open door_ , nuts and cock. He lifted his head up to catch the sight he so long had missed. No words came from his gaping mouth as Changsub worked on his friend and lover's manhood with the alacrity of an artist in the sudden yet powerful beat of inspiration, certain to leave proof of having brought an experienced yet human soul low in one burst of glorious _perfectly painful_ happiness. 

"Aagh!! Oh fuck!" Peniel exclaimed again as Changsub began to guide his wet lips up over his member which was holding back from letting its seed go, the effort of course all futile. 

Drawing back a lock of Changsub's black hair with his right hand, the picture of his friend's tender and loving face engaged in an abso-fucking-lutely GORGEOUS Yaoi-worthy act nearly made Peniel's mind and heart stop.

Changsub looked up at Peniel, his eyes brimming with a triumphant mischief. He tongued Peniel's hole, leading his tongue around his balls up to the mushroom tip causing Peniel to release another rousing welcome moan. 

"Aieeeee!"

Peniel grabbed one pillow to his right and the other his head rested on- the hot, wet, divine thrill of Changsub's mouth over his cock. At that instant it was like a sense of urgency, but knowing you have all the time in the world. Their hands and mouths and bodies with no real destination or motive.

It wasn’t rushed, but Peniel was excited to rush into it. They were covered in sweat, but it never even crossed their minds. There was no self-consciousness… just pure, in the moment **ecstasy**.

Having been apart form his band members for so long, Peniel felt like their sex life gave him back to himself. Like he really had come home, into his own body. It unraveled all of his insecurities… it made Peniel more at peace in himself… and it stopped time and space.

Smiling to himself, Peniel would say at least 90% of that feeling came from feeling safe with him. He could surrender so deeply with Changsub that he would just melt into nothingness.

He lovingly petted Changsub's head, a sign for his friend to not hold back, to bring him to the climax he'd been pining for since arriving for the reunion. Peniel smiled wide, nearly laughed at how Changsub was able to deep-throat him, barely taking a breath. The slight licks he gave were another heart-felt touch. 

_Down, lick, suck, up_...Changsub repeated this action 10 times on Peniel's cock before lifting up his friend's legs and spreading them open. He set his mouth down on Peniel's nut sack again while the panting muse struggled to refrain from touching himself. Both found their hands folded over Peniel's crotch. A beat and they shared a brief look. 

Peniel uttered "Yeah." He had no need to tell his friend what he wanted next. 

Changsub lapped at Peniel's hole before sliding one of his beautiful long fingers within. Three seconds in he wet another in his mouth and wormed it into the jubilant youth. His free hand languidly played with Peniel's cock before Changsub's tongue attacked his balls again. Once more, the chuffed singer sang in a chorus of groans while being tickled pink. Changsub fingered him further simultaneously humping the mattress beneath him. 

"Aieee! Aaargh!" Peniel screeched at Changsub's luscious assault. Damn, he'd fantasized many a night of these adept lips and tongue showing beatitude on his body again. Peniel grabbed the pillow on which his head laid again in one breath. "Oh yeah..."

Changsub's fingers and mouth showed unwavering veneration to Peniel's cock and hole. Peniel caught a brief glance before his eyes were shut again and his left arm fell out on his side, grasping at the bed spread. While he would've wanted to bring himself off, the need to clutch something...anything...was too strong to deny.

"Oh my fuck..." Peniel lifted his arms over his face, hands resting over his forehead, trailing the sweaty sides of his head towards his gaping mouth.

Changsub's oral and anal cunning did not cease for a breath as Peniel's eminent orgasm was only a few more comely moves away from cumming. Peniel's hands framed over his head again. An attractive rendition of Munch's painting The Scream. He lifted his head up to see Changsub using one finger on him, which calmed Peniel minutely yet still had him within the web his friend got him ensnared in, not wanting to be free of anytime soon. 

Peniel stroked his chest with his right hand as his left clutched upon his knee hard at Changsub's finger hitting the right spot. The kiss he gave Peniel's right calf brought a smile to his face. Now more inspirited Changsub was ready for more as he got on his knees, climbing over Peniel's right leg. Licking his lips, Peniel could guess at what his lover had planned. But when it came to Changsub, everything was a surprise.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and ruffling his hair free of sweat, Changsub leaned over and kissed Peniel, still fingering him. Their lips and noses meeting together, no words said between them. The gunky yet awesome sound of Changsub's closed palm around Peniel's cock had him wince up a frenzy. They locked eyes and Peniel immediately nodded as Changsub set about fingering him with his free hand. Two sopping exciting moves for the joy of one. 

"Arrgh!" Peniel cried out as his friend's phenomenal handiwork allowed him to vent his sexual heat. The hisses and grinning proof he craved the pressure building up before his cum would escape violently and coat them both. 

Changsub's hands glistened from Peniel's juices as the latter's face showed. His fingers generating much of the mounting force that happened when they got together: the wet pressure from the rising semen made Peniel's cock hurt, his breath growing shallow near release as it rose. 

Peniel's face took on a fierce scowl as his chest beat rapidly while his cock tried to refrain from letting loose, to prolong the intoxicating swarm moving through his veins. As pre-cum got closer to the surface of the tip, Peniel's mind started to slow down and spiral as his pent up fire increased under Changsub's hand. It set off a harmonic tremor in Peniel as the swift motion of his lover's grip made him grasp the pillow, cover his mouth and cup his face.

"Ahhhh!" Peniel's mouth gaped while seven shots of fine thick white cum came spewing out over them. His jizz erupted like that fresh rain coming down. Both lovers made a lot of noise, some of the cum spots size of small puddles, some of them, some of them smaller, and some of them bigger, and some of them as big as a quarter. Changsub started to lap up some of it gradually. This was the moment they'd both prayed for, calm, no chaos; and started to settle in each others arms, cuddling, kissing, and pretty soon all content and sleepy, sleep finally came. But it didn’t come all of a sudden, it came gradually. Getting darker, quieter and evermore weary, and pretty soon, they laid together. So serene even if one were to stumble upon them and catch their nude covered bodies embracing each other the sight would be enough to make anybody smile...And then the rest of the band started to creep up towards the door for a look.


End file.
